SHUGO CHARA SONGFICS
by MiniKirby123
Summary: Never ever have I felt so sad, upset, yet I blame myself. After all, if I had maybe been a bit better, a bit kinder, maybe she would still love me. Because the way I feel without her, yea, it's just not right. [Tadase's POV. Angst.]
1. Enchanted

**~ENCHANTED~**

_**PLZ PLAY TIS SONG FOR BETTER EFFECT (or read through the lyrics so you get the idea)**_

She sighed for the fiftieth time that evening. WHY was she here again? Oh yes, because Yaya and Utau had dragged her here, babbling some rubbish about "safety in numbers" and "birds of a feather flock together". They had dragged Rima as well, but now she was nowhere to be seen. Amu presumed that Naghihiko had appeared sometime during the night as a knight in shining armour (not literally of course) and whisked her away. And now she was sitting there, alone, bored out of her mind.

Everyone had put on a facade for today, having the time of their lives as someone else. It was, after all, a fancy dress party. Utau had come as a devil from hell, Rima as a clown, and Yaya was a lollipop. Of course, Amu had no idea what to wear, so she ended up as a joker from the deck of cards, except with her own personal twist. Guys were checking girls out when they thought no one was looking and the sight made her sick. Shifty, much. _Maybe I should just leave, _she thought.

Until she saw HIM.

All she thought at that moment was that he was enchanting, she was enchanted...

Their eye met, and she could see in his cobalt blue eyes that he was wondering whether or not they had met before. Amu nearly had a fit when he started to walk towards her, and she mentally pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When he finally reached her (being swept away by the crowd numerous times in the process), they started to talk.

"Yo," was all he said, and Amu waited for a bit to see if he would add anything more.

"Umm... You know that common courtesy is to say your name, right?"

"I see... so you WANT to know my name then?"

"N-N-No! I-I-I..." Amu paused, blushing furiously and at a loss for words.

"Wow, you're speechless in my presence, hmm?" He asked, a smirk adorning his face.

"N-N-No!" Amu stuttered, finally able to get a word out. "I've g-got to g-g-g-go!" And with that, she turned her back on him and ran off into the crowd and out the door, clutching her face and willing it to cool down.

That same recurring thought came back.

_It was enchanting..._

The cool air felt great on her now burning face, and she welcomed it with open arms. Everything seemed to be sparkling... Or maybe it was just because it was sprinkling lightly. _Man... he was amazing._ At the simple thought of his face, she started to blush again. _I wonder If he felt the same way... was he enchanted too?_

She groaned once more. What time was it? was what her luminous clock read. Stupid guy-she-didn't-even-know-the-name-of. Why him? What was so special that it kept her up until friggin' 2 am? _Ah, screw it, _she thought. There was no WAY she could fall asleep now. Amu got up and started to pace. _I wish you were at my door... I wish you were going to say..._

It was enchanting to meet you.

She sighed. Thinking of him always made her blush. Was it his midnight blue hair? Or his deep sapphire eyes? _I wonder if he knew how I felt..._

_What a flawless day, with a brilliant night to top it all off. _She blushed once more, thinking of the music. She was so happy! To celebrate her great achievement of finally being able to enjoy herself, she started to dance alone, like a maniac. I_ wonder if he knew... I was enchanted to met you.__  
><em>

She prayed from the bottom of her heart that …

She would meet him again, the story didn't end here. Amu was truly hoping that She would see him again, as her thoughts, she knew, would be revolving around him from now on. Maybe she would get the chance to say the words that she had held back...

I was enchanted to meet you..._  
><em>

She wished that he wasn't in love with someone else, that he didn't have somebody waiting on him._  
><em>

Amu kept thinking that same thought. It kept popping into her head, no matter how hard she tried to push it out.

Finally, just before she drifted off from sheer exhaustion, she thought that stubborn thought that wouldn't leave her alone one more time...

_I wonder if you knew... I was enchanted to meet you._

* * *

><p><em>He he... So yea. That was my first ever fic, and I had to repost it without the lyrics becuz said that I wasn't allowed to use lyrics. Btw, apologies! Anyway. I reckon its pretty bad, but I got a comment before on it and they said it was "cute and that I should continue it". Any ideas on how exactly? Any would be great, because I was originally planning on this to be a oneshot.<em>

_Hmm... I'm considering making this into a sort of thing where you give me a song and I try to write a fic. But it can't be ridiculous, like Nicki Minaj. Something like The Only Exception by Paramore would be good for Rima and Nagi, but I have no idea whatsoever how to work it.I might TRY however, if somebody actually asks. :D_

_Plz R&R!_


	2. The Only Exception

**~THE ONLY EXCEPTION~**

_**Please play the song or read the lyrics!**_

Rima threw something against the wall. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just have a normal perfect life like Yaya or Amu? WHY?

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

The front door slammed.

"I'm HOME!" Rima shouted. Once again, no answer. Just like always. She was just unlacing her shoes when she realised. Something was up. It was... was... was... silence. That was it. It was never normally this quiet. Worry struck her heart like an arrow, and she doubled her unlacing-of-shoes speed. Rima had just finished removing her shoes when she heard a faint sob. Oh no. Her little brother, Tadase, must be crying again. Rushing into the house to comfort him, she saw someone else instead. Her father, slumped against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"DADDY!" Rima cried, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

Her father saw her, and quickly put on a smile. "Nothing, darling. Now go do your homework."

**~*END OF FLASHBACK*~**

Another hole joined the one already on the ever-suffering wall. That was how her whole life fell apart. Afterwards, her father started to drink. All she could do was watch on everytime she visited him, as he began to deteriorate. In the end, he tried to suicide, and had to be hospitalised. All because of her mother, uncontent with the life she had.

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

"Mother?" Rima called, climbing the stairs. She heard a thump, and a quick scuffling. She began to think the worst.

"Mother?" Rima opened the door, and her worst fears were confirmed. There was her mother, sitting there, smoking. Of course, Rima pretended to not notice.

"Mother, why's daddy crying?" She asked, even thought she already knew the answer. She had been playing innocent for the past few years, and she was going to keep going until the end.

"We had an argument, honey, and now we're not married anymore."

Rima's heart shattered.

**~*END OF FLASHBACK*~**

Now all the responsibility was on her shoulders. She was barely out of uni, and she already had to get a job and work overtime to feed her brother. Their mother was in hospital, thanks to her smoking. She had contracted lung cancer, and wasn't going to live for another year. Not that she cared. Rima had become as unfeeling as a rock after her family fell apart. She had promised to herself, on that day, that she would never believe in love, for it didn't exist. Ever.

Until she met Naghihiko.

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

"Ah crap, I'm LATE! Come on crossing sign, HURRY UP AND CHANGE!" It turned green after a couple of seconds (which to her, felt like all eternity). Just as she was about to cross the road, she just HAD to crash into someone. And get thrown into the path of an oncoming truck. And it wasn't the nice kind. It was the full on 16-wheelers. _Goodbye cruel world,_ she thought. And then there was a sudden rush of wind._ I must be dead. I don't feel anything. s_he thought.

"No. You're not dead." At hearing some voice, Rima opened her eyes and looked into a pair of

golden ones. After a couple of seconds of silence, Rima finally found her voice and spoke up.

"You can put me down now."

"Oh. Right." He placed her gently onto the ground, and she looked up and saw a man with bright purple hair. Spotting the name tag on his shirt, she asked him "Naghihiko, I presume?"

"Yea." Was his reply. "What's yours?"

**~*END OF FLASHBACK*~**

After that awkward episode, they became best friends. And over time, Rima had allowed those feelings to grow.

He, after all, he was the only exception to her. He had somehow managed to find a gap in her armour of apathy.

Maybe she knew somewhere, deep in her heart and buried at the back of her mind, that love never lasted. It would just end up the way it did for her parents. Always. She was always finding other ways to heal her hurt, to keep herself occupied, to make it all on her own. And she couldn't tell this to anybody. No, they would just try to help her. They would pity her. She didn't want that. She had to keep a straight face, no matter how much pain she was in.

Except when she was with him.

Rima had always lived like that, away from others, keeping a very big distance. She never made attachments to others, because they just left her behind. Rima had managed to convince herself, over the years, that she was perfectly happy the way she was. Always alone. The lone wolf of the pack. Because it just wasn't worth it, to be stabbed in the back.

Of course, Naghihiko taught her otherwise.

Because he was the only exception, and he understood the plight she was in. He had lost his sister to a similar fate. More importantly...

he _cared._

Rima sighed. She felt like she knew what was real, but she wasn't quite sure if Naghihiko was real or not. He FELT real, and he SEEMED real, but she could be just going insane. Now she knew that she would probably never see him again after today (He was leaving to go somewhere to continue his work), but she still wished that he would leave some kind of proof that it wasn't a dream.

Because he was the only exception. He was her light at the end of the tunnel.

Rima smiled. She was finally on the way to believing, and it was all because of him.

Sorry about this. In my opinion, I reckon it full on horrendous.

I posted it with the firt songfic, Enchanted, because it was a flash of inspiration, and it was MEANT to be a oneshot (if you still don't get it, read the summary for enchanted). Save you was posted before that... sooo...

Please R&R?

(and make sure you request a song, or I'll stop writing all together!)


	3. Vanilla Twilight

**~VANILLA TWILIGHT~**

_**Please read the lyrics to listen to the song for better effect!**_

Amu looked up at the stars again. Was Ikuto seeing the same stars? _I bet you he can see them better than I can, since he IS up in a plane_, she thought to herself. She sighed. He was probably asleep, considering the time. It was a bit past midnight, actually. She just couldn't sleep.

"Guys, pour me another glass." Amu motioned to her charas with her empty glass in hand.

"But Amu-chan! That's the sixteenth glass desu~!" Su protested, worry plastered over her face. Amu really wasn't taking Ikuto leaving well. She hadn't slept, eaten, or talked to anyone other than her charas for the past week.

"I DON"T CARE, OKAY?" She screamed at them, suddenly outraged. "You guys are my CHARAS! You're meant to HELP me through times like these!" '

"But Amu-chan..." Miki chimed in timidly. Amu had never shouted at them like this.

"I'm sorry guys..." Amu whispered, suddenly regretting blowing up at her charas. "It's just... he left... and I can't COPE!" All the feeling she had pent up suddenly flooded out in the form of tears.

"Dia..." Ran whispered to her sister. "You're the best at understanding Amu. I think you should talk with her a bit." Dia nodded, determined to help Amu, and the others drifted off to their eggs to catch up on some well-earned sleep.

"Amu-chan..." Dia smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm here, if you need anyone you can talk to."

Amu, of course, had just been waiting for this, for someone to listen, and she instantly spurted out a babble of words.

"Ijustcan'-imloenlyandi-needhimehereand-andandandand-" She was cut off by a very puzzled Dia. "Woah Woah WOAH! Slow down!" Amu couldn't help smiling, and started again.

"It's just... well... he used to be there, to comfort me when I needed to sleep but couldn't, to catch me when I fell..." Tears welled up in her eyes at the memories. "I'll be able to sleep in a couple of nights, but it's just that I miss him so so badly! I just need to see him one last time... Just to tell him I loved him, and that I'll always be waiting. What should I do?" Amu asked her little chara, surprised that she was talking so easily.

After much brainstorming, Dia finally replied. "Why don't you write a postcard?"

Amu sighed dejectedly. "I don't know where he lives."

_But I wish I could, from the bottom of my heart, because I wish you were here... _She thought to herself.

The night slowly but steadily changed from the familiar dark blue, so blue it was almost black, to a much happier, brighter shade of blue. Dawn had arrived. Amu sighed again. Even the beauty wasn't enough to cheer her up, because without Ikuto by her side to watch this, to whisper and smile with her, it just wasn't the _same. _

But maybe it wasn't so bad. The silence was so peaceful that it made Amu suddenly forget all her sorrows, and just marvel at the sunrise. That was, of course, until she looked down to wrap the blanket tighter around her, and saw her hands. Or more importantly, the gaps in her hands. Her fingers, to be precise. His always fitted so perfectly, it was like a match made in Heaven.  
>She'll figure out ways to get over him. Whether it was going to be food, or cooking, or drawing... She was going to find something. And Amu was determined to find one, even though her brain was fuzzy from two nights of no sleep. All because of the memories. Thoughts of the moments when they were close, and when they were apart, sent chills up her spine.<br>She smiled at the thoughts, the fleeting images of him. Drenched in the light emanating from both the fading moon and the rising sun at the same time, she sat. Just like she'd sat for the past few nights, almost drowning in her thoughts. Why? Because when Amu thought of him, she didn't feel so desolate, so alone, and so empty inside.

Everytime she blinked during the night, and the _day _for that matter, she would think of him. His smiling face, his midnight blue twinkling eyes, and his unreadable expression._  
><em>

_Only when I see you again, and see you smile, and see you happy, will I ever feel alive again, _she thought. Sure, she might leave her own world behind, the one she knew just so well, to be with him, maybe travel the world because of his talents. But she could be with him. That was the most important thing. Amu would never be able to forget him, even if he never came back.

_If only I could reach you in the past, Id whisper in your ear... Oh darling I wish you were here. _Suddenly, and idea hit her. "Dia, can you take me onto the path of stars?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." her little chara replied.

"And can we go to Ikuto?"

"Yea... With a bit of searching."

"Then let's go!"

LATER

"Dia, are you SURE this is right? After seeing Ikuto in the shower when he was 14, I'm not taking any chances!" Amu asked, cautious of the consequences.

"Yes Amu. This time I'm positive."

"Good." And with that, Amu hopped into the present, in Ikuto's city, Paris.

Amu spotted him almost instantly, with his bright blue hair. Yoru saw her and Dia. Maybe it was just some chara instinct or something, but Dia silenced him by putting a finger to her lips. Amu stalked him for a bit, just happy to see him again, until she remembered why she was here. Silently creeping up to him (even if she knew he couldn't see her), she whispered in his ear. "Oh darling, I wish you were here."

He turned like lightning, giving himself serious whiplash. "Amu... I'd love for you to be here too."he whispered.

That was the last thing she saw before the gateway closed, and she was hopping back into her own time. Even though it was just a fleeting glance, she was happy.

* * *

><p>PLEASE don't murder me for this. In my opinion, the only exception was pure crap, and this was just a bit better. I tried to redeem myself, but i won't blame you guys if you ditch me. Thnx.<p>

PLZ R&R (i'm not that good at thinking of my own songs!)


	4. Goodbye

_**GOODBYE**_

"Sorry young man, but just how much metal have you got on you?" asked the gaurd, amazed that one person could be wearing enough metal to set the metal detecteor into melt down. Presently, the mechanic was working furiously to try and fix it. That was when he heard it. The voice that was music to his ears.

"Ikuto!" He turned to see the flustered pinkette, the one which always entered his dreams, Amu, standing there, out of breath.

_**Please read the lyrics or listen to the song for better effect!**_

He sighed. Her appearance would make him leaving all that much harder. He was never good with goodbyes, especially when it cam eto people he truly cared about. People he loved. He wished he could just disappear. Maybe wereing meatl hadnt been such a good idea... But ikuto knew he couldn't hide. Not from her. She always found him, even up in a tree.

But waht could he do? He had to go. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to or anything. He HAD to. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. Amu. Correction: HIS Amu.

"Amu..." He walked over, trying to fight back the tears and to stop his voice cracking.

"Ikuto..." She smiled at him. She was always so happy, so cheerful, she was his sunshine. Always.

"Amu... No matter what happens, always rememeber that I loved you. That I always have, always will. No matter the distance, whether sea or sky, I will come back for you."

"I-I-I..." Amu was at loss for words. She had never heard Ikuto look so sincere. As he stared down into her amber orbs, he noticed they were brimming with tears.

"Hey... Don't cry." he consoled her, even thugh he felt like crying himself. "Anyways, it won't be forever, only a couple of years at most." He smiled. "We'll always be looking at the same moon, the same sun." Not for him though. For Amu, sure, but for Ikuto, Amu _was_ his sunshine.

"Take care of yourself." he said, ruffling her hair.

"OI!" He smiled. Even at timnes like this, Ikuto still couldn't help teasing her.

"Uh... Sir?" the guard sheepishly called. Ikuto turned to him, and gave him a stare. That was all it took. The guard automatically shut up and backed away.

"Amu. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go."

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" she asked, desperate to try and make their time together last longer.

"I honestly don't know Amu..." He whispered sadly.

"Sing me a lullaby Ikuto. Please." She almost whipered the last word, tears spilling down her face.

Completely unlike him, Ikuto started to sing. Just liud enough for Amu to hear, but still. He sung. The song her sang her when she was too scared to sleep, a lullaby. Not just for her, though. For him too. To take his mind of of it. To help him sleep. Once he finished, he smiled at her.

"Now I actually have to go. Goodbye, Amu." And he walked away briskly befroe tears could spill out of his own eyes.

_Amu... I'll love you forever and always. I hope that one day, we'll meet again, and when that happens, you'll take me back, you'll still love me._

The planes engines roared into action.

_Goodbye Amu, Amu with the amber eyes. Goodbye my love._

* * *

><p>Ohk, so this songfic was basically requested by xXSakuraHimeXx. I'm honestly ashamed with this. I reckon it FRIGGIN HORRIBLE. but I Hope you like it! Anyway, I Had one running before (heart was a house, Owl City) Which i'll post soon, but since you requested one, and t was such a good song, I just HAD to do it. But the only awkward part was Where she sung brown eyes... =.='<p>

PLZ R&R (and give me more ideas?) 3


	5. A Thousand Years

_**~A THOUSAND YEARS~**_

**Amu's POV**

My heart was beating so fast right now, it seemed to be almost pounding out of my chest. I bet you everybody in the whole church could hear it at that moment. The past few days had passed in a blur of colours. After Tadase had left, I felt like I could never love ever again. He had made so many promises, but now they were all broken. Everything had ridden on him. Once trust is broken, it can never fully be repaired. That was, of course, until I met Ikuto. Watching him standing there at the head of the aisle (A/N: I don't actually know what this is called, but its meant to be where you actually do all the vows), next to the priest, all of my doubts about love suddenly vanished. I knew he would love me forever and always.

I took another step closer...

I had counted the days of him being gone. It totaled to over three years. Over that time, I've lost track of how many times I felt like my heart has died. Probably at least once a day. But when he waltzed back in on my life, expecting me to love him, I slapped him. How could help it? It was like he was expecting my love. I would've given it to him anyway, because, like they say, absence makes the heart grow stronger. During that period of him being away, I realised just how much I missed those smirks, and those eyes. They'll never get old. Never in a thousand years. I'll love him for a thousand years. And a thousand more.

**Ikuto's POV**

I swear to God, as soon as the doors open and she set one foot on the aisle, i was going to die. Seriously. It was like time stood still. She was so beautiful, in her snow white wedding dress, trailing on the floor as she walked. She was the reason. The sole reason I kept being brave, kept trying to fight Easter's bonds instead of just giving in. I was not going to let anything take Amu away from me. Nobody. Nothing. On this Earth. It feels like every breath, every hour has lead to this.

She takes another step towards me.

I still can;t believe I made the choice to go find my father. I guess I just didn't realise how it would kill me everyday, every hour I was away from her. Of course, I had loved her from the first time I saw her, but that still didn't show me that she was the one. I can see the look on her face. She absolutely terrified. I can't believe that numbskull hasn't realised that I'll always love her, and support her. For a thousand years.

All along, I knew she loved me. That I would be able to find her when I came back. Time has made her heart grow fonder, it seems, for she slapped me. And then she kissed me. I smirked. She was great at expressing her feelings, I'll tell you that. I conjured up that image of when I first met her. She was oh-so cute. So how could I resist falling in love with her? I remember making that mental promise to myself. I'll always love her, Amu, no matter what. I'll support her in whatever she wants to do, and I'll love her till the end of time. For a thousand years. Or more.

She took another step closer, and reached me.

* * *

><p>If you havent figured yet, this is about the day of their wedding. I honestly think this is ATROCIOUS, but i was desperate to write something. I need songs, but since I just turned 13, I dont know many. Help? Requests would be helpful!<p>

Thnx.

R&R?


	6. Something There

****Hey, Mini here. This I wrote during the holis, just never got round to posting it. (for all those other people out there, I live in Australia). This is based of a Disney song fro Beauty and the Beast. Hope you enjoy!

R&R?

Signing out!

Minikirby123

* * *

><p><strong>~SOMETHING THERE~<strong>

Amu forced her heavy lids open again. Falling asleep in class would not do! Desperate for something to focus on, other than the teacher's monotone voice, Amu's gaze once again wandered to the boy who sat directly opposite her.

AMU'S POV

He was so mean to me when I first met him. Perverted and teasing, he used to be so… foreign to me. So… weird. I guess I was just really prejudiced against him. I honestly didn't even give him a chance before. But now I'm glad I have. Because I realised, after various accidents where he was the only one there and that he was the one forced to bandage me up, that he could be really sweet. In fact, I guess you could say that he was almost kind. Then again, he WAS mean and he WAS coarse, in fact, he was really rough. Who's to say that he won't automatically revert to those habits once he gets angry? But… now that I know him better, he's becoming nicer and nicer to me. I treat him as one of my best friends now, and I'm really sure that he won't change anytime soon. Or at least, not a sudden change. It's probably going to be really gradual. When he started to become nice to me, he did so really slowly. It took over a year for him to stop teasing me as much, for him to be more comfortable around me. For him to tell me ANYTHING about his personal life, his home, his family.

I wonder why I didn't see IT in him before, why I didn't feel IT earlier. I'm normally really sensitive about these things…

IKUTO'S POV

I could feel her eyes steadily boring holes into the back of my head. Did she really find me that fascinating? I would never tell anybody, but that thought almost made my heart skip a beat. I glanced at her, and she looked away, blushing furiously. I smiled. I couldn't help it! She was just so cute! Yesterday, when we our hands accidently touched as we both stooped to pick up my pen, she looked away and blushed and kept her hand there. She didn't normally. In fact, she normally squeaked and pulled her hand away, as if my hand were some monster. That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It meant she wasn't scared of me anymore, which was a good sign. I think she may be developing feelings for me, that she may be beginning to love me…

No. It couldn't be. Not after how I treated her, teasing her incessantly and always making her embarrassed. I sighed. There was no way she could love me now. These past few days? I'll just ignore them. Although, she never HAS looked at me that way before… I smirked. There may be some hope left…

AMU'S POV

Dang that Ikuto! Just him simply glancing at me innocently can make me blush! Wait. What's with all these feelings? I love Tadase, don't I? But… Then how come when Ikuto and I touch, I get this feeling of electricity that I never feel with Tadase? I shook my head, trying desperately to clear my thoughts. There was a battle going on inside my head, one I didn't know how to win.

It was a really new feeling. Unlike Tadase, whenever Ikuto and I touch, electricity runs up and down my fingers. Even when Tadase KISSES me, it's still not the same feeling. This was… magical… miraculous… alarming, even!

There was a niggling thought at the back of my mind. Could it be? No. NO! But deep in my heart, I knew it was true. Everything I knew was telling me, screaming at me, _FACE THE FACTS. YOUR'E IN LOVE WITH HIM, YOU DOLT! _I sighed. Life wasn't going to make it easy for me, now was it? Who'd have ever thought that this could have happened? That I would end up falling for the one person who would never love me back, the one who was always teasing me, always making me blush with his pervy-ness.

I smiled at the memories. True, ever since I met him, he's never really been a Prince Charming! More like the cheeky court jester. But there was something in him, buried deep under all those playboy antics, that I simply didn't see, didn't notice when I first met him.

NORMAL POV

They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't even notice others whispering around them, the whole class interested in their life. Everybody was studying them, and whispering and commenting to each other.

"Well who'd have guessed this would've happened?" One boy whispered to another.

"I did! Hinamori-senpai was always so amazing, I was SURE she'd snag him!" he jutted in, eyes misty and dreamy. They two boys sweat dropped.

"Suuuuuuureeee.~"

"O. M. G! Who'd have thought that Ikuto would actually FALL for here and not ME! I didn't, like, even, like, legits, CONSIDER the possibility of that like, even happening! There's like a 0.0000000000001% chance!" One girl with flaming red hair snorted snobbily.

"Is that like, even a number?" One of her cronies asked.

"If it isn't, I just made it one!" the red head snapped.

"ARG! They're both such idiots! I wish I could just… give them each a little push in the right direction… I mean, they're perfect for each other!" one girl whispered, a little too loudly, to another.

Another boy sighed. "Wait and see, patience is of essence here. If we push them too much, they may realise something's up and shy away from one another. Wait a few days more... they may actually go for it!"

"Wait a minute. When were you such an expert?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Well… uhh… ummm… I…" He blushed furiously. "I… I've got to go!" He cried out desperately and ran into the hallway.

With that awkward episode over, everybody either returned to their work or focused on the two lovebirds again. But one thing was for certain. Everybody knew that there was definitely something between them…

It just had to happen.


	7. Back to December

_***~Back to December~***_

"Kukai! There's a girl at the door to see you!" his father called, waking the said boy up from his beautiful dream: it was back in December, with Amu… He rolled over and groaned. He wasn't a morning person, even on the best of days. It was Sunday for Pete's sake! The day when he was meant to be able to sleep in… Especially after yesterday. He had spent most of the night with his soccer team, training for the World cup (A/N: I can be any team you want it to be!). Typical. Even though they won every year, his coach was still obsessively competitive about winning and losing.

"Ooooo! Kukai's got a girlfriend! Kukai's got a girlfriend!"

Kukai grimaced despite of his complete and utter exhaustion. Some people would never change. He had told his brothers so many times, yet they still sang that every time any girl came to the door that looked to be about his age. Maybe it was because they just liked to tease him so much…

"Come on Kukai! You don't want to keep her waiting, now do you?"

"Yeaaa!~ She may dump you if you're not careful mister! After all, all of us in this household are single!"

Kukai sighed, and, despite his body's complaints, got up and went down stairs, not bothering to change. After all, it couldn't be anyone he knew from Japan. He was in America now… Half way down the stairs, he encountered his brother, climbing back up. With a smooth kick to the backside, Kukai sent his older brother sprawling.

"Owww…" he groaned, clutching the top of his head where a bulge was beginning to form. "What was that for?"

"What do you think, you idiot? You must really be half-asleep." Kukai replied, strolling past to see just who it was.

He came to a shocked stand still in the doorway (A/N: to the hall). _No way… It couldn't be…_ His sleep deprived mind couldn't, correction: WOULDN'T take in what was happening. Standing there in the doorway was the one and only, Hinamori Amu. I _must be dreaming…_

**AMU'S POV**

I thanked the limo driver and ran to the door. Hand on the bell, I stopped. What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't want to see me again? I couldn't take the heart break. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea… _Swivelling around, all I saw was a cloud of dust where the sleek black limo was just a second ago. I ssighed. _Well… There's no turning back now…_ Swallowing, I rang the door bell. After a couple of seconds, an intimidating man opened the door.

"Whaddaya want?" he asked, gruffly.

"Um… I'm here to see Souma Kukai?"

"Oh. Kukai! There's a girl at the door to see you!"

"Ooooo! Kukai's got a girlfriend! Kukai's got a girlfriend!" called a random boy in a sing song voice from (where I supposed was) the living room. Ubale to control my cheeks, I blushed furiously, and stuck my head around the door to try and see who it was, but to no avail.

"C'mon, where is he?" The man who originally opened the door muttered. I had, by now, deduced that this man was Kukai's father. "I've got things to do!" After a couple of seconds, he shouted again. "Come on Kukai! You don't want to keep her waiting, now do you?"

"Yeaaa!~ She may dump you if you're not careful mister! After all, all of us in this household are single!" yet another random voice yelled out. Great. Just as my face was calming down, that comment sent my poor face off again. Seriously! How many brothers did Kukai have? There seemed to be and endless amount of them, relentlessly teasing him.

"Kaidou, go get your brother." the father commanded.

At this, a tall, slim boy (which I assumed to be the eldest) began climbing the stairs. He was about halfway up when I heard thumping coming from upstairs. Kukai must have been coming down! They were too far up for me to see what was properly happening, but then I heard a thump, and a second later, the so called "Kaidou" came tumbling down.

"Owww…" he groaned, clutching the top of his head where a bulge was beginning to form. "What was that for?"

"What do you think, you idiot? You must really be half-asleep." A familiar voice stated nonchalantly. My heart skipped a beat. Then, the very subject of my dreams appeared in the doorway. With his tousled brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, he looked just the same as I remembered him, if not a little taller. _Kukai… _

**KUKAI'S POV **

My dad walked away. "'Bout time you showed up. Now take her up to your room so you can get down to your… Business."

Snickers could be heard from all over at this. I felt my face heating up. His comment… It stung. But only because I wished so badly for it to be true.

Poor Amu. She looked tortured by all this. I had a feeling that she wasn't adjusted to this continuous barrage of teasing. Her hand sought out mine for reassurance, causing my heart to skip a beat. I gave it a reassuring squeeze. I never wanted this moment to end, but sadly, the stairs soon came to an end at the top. The corridor provided no time extension, as my room was the first one on the left.

Entering my room, I motioned for Amu to go first. She nodded curtly, and sat down on my bed awkwardly while I locked the door. Didn't want any brothers barging in and making things more awkward then they already were.

"So…" we both said at the same time and smiled.

"You go first," she said, motioning with her hand for me to continue.

"Ok. Well, first off, I'd like to thank you for making time out of your OBVIOUSLY busy schedule to make time for an insignificant person like me. So how's life, now that you're boss of Easter?"

"It's good. It's busier than ever, now that more and more people are signing up with their Guardian Characters to help us." Awkward silence.

"How's your family, then? I haven't seen them in a while." I pressed on, trying to find a topic that she would open up about. Thankfully, I saw her smile.

"It's great, actually. Ami has been scouted out as a future star due to her singing skills, and my mum has begun to write her own book now. My dad is just as crazy as ever…" She paused to smile at the memory," but he's just as successful as my mum now."

"I see." Another awkward silence. She was still keeping something from me, and I had a feeling I knew why. Because the last time I saw her, met her, I bet it's still imprinted on her mind like it was yesterday. The way I gave her the cold shoulder, shook her off when she had given me roses. But if only she knew the truth. In reality, it wasn't that I didn't love her. It was because I was scared.

I knew I would have to tell her soon, to swallow my pride, and to tell her out plainly and truthfully that I wanted her back. That I needed her. I go back to December all the time, remembering me leaving her all alone. It turned out that the freedom, the freedom to go where my dreams led me meant nothing without her by my side, nothing but missing her. To tell her just how much I regretted not loving her when she had still loved me. If I could, I would turn back the clock and go back to that fateful day in December, and turn everything around. Maybe then I would have the girl of my dreams today. I go back to December all the time…

Just as I had built up the courage to tell her, she said one thing that made al my hopes, my hopes of finaly telling the girl I loved, to disintergrate.

"I think I should go now." She said, head down.

"W-what? O-oh, right. Yea." I said, standing up quickly to lead her to the door.

"Thanks, Kukai. For everything." I didn't know what she meant by that, but I let it slide.

"See you, Amu." I half-whispered, tears threatening to spill out.

"Yea." She walked away, without another word. My heart shattered, along with my focus. One solitary tear slipped out of my eye before I wiped it away quickly.

**AMU'S POV**

I hurried away from that house, away from _him_. I couldn't take it. Those awkward silences, his brothers, the pang in my heart seeing him, all of it. It was too hard to deal with it. I needed him by my side, but I couldn't get him to understand, to see. I stopped, panting, out of breath, with tears streaming down my face. I knew seeing him wasn't a good idea… but I couldn't help it. My heart yearned for his presence, and now… All it did was hurt me. I was too weak. Pulling out my phone with trembling fingers, I dialled my limo driver and told him my location. Within 5 minutes, I was home, in my safe haven. I quickly dashed to my room, and threw myself onto the bed. Dia was sitting on her egg calmly, watching me with patient eyes. She was the only one I had left. After a couple of minutes, I opened up and told her everything. Dia responded perfectly, and gave me the best advice: That I should get some sleep. She knew me too well. Even when she was in her egg, snoring soundly, I was up, unable to sleep. Ever since last month in January, after I saw Kukai play in that soccer match, I haven't been sleeping. Every night, I've stayed up, writing down/drawing myself leaving, all the while playing it back in my head. It's almost like it was yesterday, with that clarity. But then again, it wasn't only that fact that I missed him. It was also because I felt this unshakable guilt eating away at me, nagging in the back of my mind, all because I didn't call when it was his birthday…

I sighed, and shook my head, picking up the book of pictures I had drawn from my memory. I flipped through them all, and stopped about halfway through. There was that picture, the one I drew two months ago. The one with Kukai smiling at me while driving, and I was laughing too. He was laughing so happily, he looked so carefree, and, most importantly, I was with him, sitting in the passenger side. Too bad that I hadn't realised I loved him until it was Autumn.

I flipped over the page, and came to a picture which I had looked at some many times that IO had almost torn it to shreds. It was the one where Kukai was holding me, and we were sitting together near the fire. I was sobbing into his chest after I learnt of my whole family dying in a plane crash. It was the first time her had seen me cry, and it was when I fell in love with him, but it was hopeless. I knew that from the very beginning. A tear landed onto the page, glistening like a crystal dew-drop, a perfect circle. I marvelled at it for a while, before I wiped it off.

I sighed again, and turned to the very back page, where I had glued a letter. A letter where I had written my love for him, where I had swallowed my pride for the first time, and apologized to him for that night, the night when I accidently told him of my love. I knew he should be the one apologizing, but I had written it anyway, because if I hadn't told him, we might still be friends, still have connections. But after that night, all of our bridges burnt down (A/N: PAYPHONE! XP). And I go back to that fateful night all the time. It turns out that what I thought would be releasing me from loneliness meant nothing, as instead of bringing us together, it tore us apart. I wish I had realised that when I still had you as a friend, and if I could, then I would go back to December and change it, change what I had done.

Because now, I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile. Now all I have are memories, and empty spaces between my fingers where yours fit perfectly (A/N: Vanilla twilight.). We were like a match made in heaven. We were meant for each other. Maybe this is just wishful thinking, but if we were able to love again, I swear upon my life that I would love you right, treat you the way you were meant to be treated. I would go back in time to change it, but I can't. I felt my eyes drooping, I was exhausted, slowly, slowly, sleep enveloped me.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was ready. I was finally going to do it. Knocking on his door again, I was grateful to see that Kukai was the one to answer it. He was the one to welcome me into the house.

"Oh, hey Hinamori! Whet brings you here?"

"Um… well, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Oh, Sure! Come on up."

I followed him upstairs again, and once I entered his room, I walked to the window and looked out, facing away from him. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks at the anticipation of what I was about to do. I heard him lock the door.

"So. What did you want to talk about?"

I swallowed.

"Kukai…" I turned and faced him. "I'm sorry. This is really hard for me to say, but, if I could, then I would take back everything I had said, because it turns out that being free from my previous life means nothing but missing you. If I could turn everything around, then I would, and I would make everything right. I should never have confessed, but… I couldn't keep it to myself. Because..." Tears spilled down my cheeks. "Kukai, I still love you."

Kukai's jaw dropped open in shock. I knew it. He didn't feel the same way. But I did what I had to do. I walked towards the door, and brushed past him. But something stopped me from taking another step. Then I realised that it was because Kukai had his arms encircling my waist.

"You baka, Hinamori. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Loha!~ Mini here!<p>

Yea, yea, I know. Cheesy. But i didn't have anything else to end it with!

Anyway, this was on request of AlyssaHart. 3

IM STILL ON HIATUS. BUT ITS FINALLY LONGER! YESSSS!

Signing out!

Mini.


	8. Never Ever

*_Briinnnngg!*_ The school bell rang. The usual wave of chatter began. School was over for the day. We bid our teacher goodbye, and everybody began to pack their things furiously, desperate to be free. I stood up calmly, and, picking up my textbooks and diary to place into my bag, I was unable to stifle an oncoming yawn. I was so tired these days, due to the extra X-Eggs, and also the Guardians. But the main reason was… _Her. _I shuddered, my mind involuntarily bringing up a picture of those perfect, golden orbs that you could just drown in, and those floaty, strawberry locks that fell perfectly no matter what she did. It was ridiculous, just how badly I had fallen for her. Amu, who I had thought was the one. We were so happy together… And then our picture perfect story was shattered into two. Ikuto came into the picture, and took over my place in her heart. If I had ever held a place in that black, cold pit in the first place.

_**~Flashback~**_

I searched the halls for Amu, worried about where she had gone. I could've sworn she was by my side just a minute ago, and now she had vanished. I didn't know where she could've gone, and I had already searched everywhere. In a bout of hopelessness, I set out on my journey back to the hall, where the Halloween dance was being held. Rounding a corner, I saw her. Amu was standing there, with those undeniable pink bangs hanging down as she… as she… _kissed Ikuto_.

I blinked twice, and rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Amu-chan? What are you doing?" I asked numbly, still reeling from what I was witnessing. Of course, I could tell that she was _cheating _on me, but my mind refused to connect the image my own eyes saw with what I had known all along.

_She had never loved me._

"T-T-Tadase-kun!" she blushed furiously, peeling away from Ikuto suddenly. One look at my face and she knew that I knew.

_She had NEVER loved me._

"I… I… I'm-"

"Cut it, Amu. I knew." I wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from my crimson eyes. "You think I didn't know? I didn't suspect? Those far away eyes that always lit up only when we talked about Ikuto, the amount of time you spent on your phone even when you were with me, the unexplained absences from our meetings, the list goes on and on." I laughed coldly, my words literally dripping with hate and anger. "It was all too obvious Amu. And now all I can do is blame myself for still falling in love with you, thinking we could actually _be_ something, even when I knew it would go all so, so wrong." The tears were flowing freely now, my emotions spilling over, as I turned around. But I paused. I don't know what made me do it, but I did and I spat out the last words I would ever say to her. "I hope you two enjoy your happy ending, because you sure as hell crushed mine."

_She had never, EVER loved me, but she let me believe it anyway._

_**~End of flashback~**_

I sighed, and lent against a wall, pausing to catch my breath. It felt like all the strength in my body had suddenly been drained away. _You idiot._ I mentally reprimanded myself, lightly knocking my head against the wall behind me. _*thud*_ _You knew it would turn out like this. *thud* But you still, STILL fell for her. *thud* You don't love her anymore, do you? _I sighed again. I honestly didn't know how I felt anymore. There was the part of my mind that was telling me to let it go, and the other half was telling me to somehow get my revenge on the girl that had torn my heart to shreds. The rhythmic thuds were calming me, but I still couldn't help the pang I felt in my heart when I saw them together. I knew that there was no use in moping over it now, but I still had sleepless nights, where there was only ever one question running around in my head.

_Why?_

I needed to know the answer to this one question. But there were oh so many more that I _wanted_ to ask. Had I done something wrong? I needed peace of mind. It was driving me insane. How could she do this to me? There were the days, sure, when I questioned out relationship, but there was never ever a day when I actually considered calling it off. I pushed through the hard times, and I worked to hold our relationship together. I worked extra hours, just to lavish her with gifts. But I would never let her know that. She would probably just get worried.

_No. _

I knew deep down in my heart that she would never even care. I was the only one holding our love together, and grabbing at the final straws. Our love had been torn and patched so many times that it was almost unrecognisable as the thing we once had.

What had I done wrong? I always thought that we had something special, something worth even trying to save. Wasn't I the one that was always trying to get her to see how much I loved her, when she was the one who ignored me and kept texting and tweeting at that phone of hers? Speaking of which, hadn't I _bought _that phone for her? Why had she turned to Ikuto? How many nights had she spent in his arms, and how many kisses?

How _long?_

Did she feel neglected? That the nights I spent working to feed her and pay my, _our_, rent were nights that I could've spent with her? Were the gift I kept giving, the kisses I kept raining down on her never enough? Had she wanted more?

I knew that her answers, the ones I had waited so long to hear, to know, would not only keep me sane, but it would be a bitter reminder to never let anyone into my heart again. Or at least what remained of it, after her hands had grabbed it. But could I even let anyone _near _me? Was I still into her? My feelings were in such turmoil that I couldn't tell. Those words that I so badly wanted, no, _needed_ to hear were never going to come. I knew that much, but, hey. I could fantasize, couldn't I? Would she greet me at school, drag me to an empty corridor, and tell me to my face, or would she tell me over the phone, being the coward she is, and try to offer up so lame apology, or an excuse that is full of holes? Would she be unable to face me at _all_ and write me a pathetic excuse for a letter instead, that had empty words and white lies that tried to soften the message underneath? No matter what, I had to know.

Did I not treat her right? I thought back to all those time I had taken her out to dinner, all the clothing I bought her, and all those kisses we shared. How I had never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to. I had never even started an argument with her, for Pete's sake! She was always the one accusing me of things, and I was always the one who agreed to whatever she said. I shook my head roughly to clear my head. _No. I had definitely been kind to her, and yielded to her every wish._

Either way, I was going absolutely insane, wondering why she had left me, why she wasn't honest about it and broke up with me earlier, and instead led me on and let me believe in my happy fantasies. She gave me what I wanted, a perfect girl, while behind my back she was spending time with the man who was the only one she had ever loved. I stopped, suddenly feeling dizzy. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was in a daze. Then realisation hit me. I had been living in an imaginary world the past year. I suddenly felt like crying, and breaking down. I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. I needed more time to think, and time to clear my thoughts and sort them out. I had to figure things out, and work out the answers to my questions. I really didn't want to speak to anyone else right now. I don't think I'm strong enough to. Fingers shaking, I hastily typed a text to Nadeshiko.

_Hey Nadeshiko,_

_ I won't be able to make the Guardian meeting today. I think that I may be coming down with a cold. Could you tell the others for me? Sorry._

_ Tadase._

Satisfied, I sent it, and proceeded to leave the school grounds and head home. The buildings seemed to fence me in, even though they towered about me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I needed to clear my head. The cloud within my head was slowly worming into my life, and I knew that if I didn't sort it soon, it would take over. Amu was going to become my obsession. The pavement was grey and unforgiving, just like the sky. I walked and walked. The more I walked, the further away my housed seemed to be. I felt delusional. I couldn't focus. I almost walked into a pole, and crashed into several people, but kept walking, without a backwards glance. Suddenly, the ugly grey slab of my apartment was right in front of me. I blinked, and made sure I wasn't seeing things. Checking my watch, I realised it was already 4 o' clock. That couldn't be right. I was only walking for ten minutes… I shrugged, and entered the apartment. I felt like I was being swallowed whole.

The elevator doors opened, and dragged me upstairs to my floor at an unforgivably slow pace. What was wrong with it? It normally only took about 5 seconds. Finally, it reached my floor and I stepped out, trundling towards my families "house" and unlocked the door. My feet felt like lead. I figured that a nice warm shower would help to clear my thoughts, so I shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the water. Removing my school clothes, I found that they were wet. Funny. Looking out the window, I discovered that it was raining. When did it start? I shrugged, and stepped into the shower, my muscles automatically relaxing as I felt the warm water wash over me. It helped me to think properly.

I lathered up my pouf and began to scrub. _Maybe I'd be able to scour away my troubles_. I tried it, and failed. My skin was red and raw, and I still didn't feel any better. I needed to find my peace of mind.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself and tossed on some clothes, wandering away to my room. Flopping onto the bed, I closed my eyes and began to think.

All those happy days we spent together. Amu and I. Had they really all been a dream? Otherwise how could she just _forget_ me? It couldn't have, though. I remembered them as if they were yesterday. The first memory that flickers to my mind was the poem that I wrote for her. I had found one word for every single letter of the alphabet to describe how I felt about her. Thinking back, I realise that I should've known, even then, that something was wrong. Her expression, it just wasn't right.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Amu-chan!" I called out to her, racing to catch up with the pink-haired girl as she walked away. I was about to place my hand on her shoulder until she turned around. Her hair swirled, and released a waft of strawberry scent. I couldn't help but blush. "Here." I handed her the sheet of paper.

"What is it?" She asked me, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"It's a poem I wrote for you." I smiled at her, and watched her face as she unfolded it. Her eyes skimmed over the page, and her once happy face morphed itself into a frown.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Worry was evident in my eyes, and I knew it.

"Oh, no, no, Tadase-kun! It's fine." She smiled, and tucked the piece of paper into her pocket. Without another word, she turned away.

_**~End of flashback~**_

I smiled at my own stupidity. The look in her eyes should have told me it all, and the way she hesitated. It was oh so obvious, yet I still missed it. Was she already into Ikuto at that time?

I knew I wasn't crazy. I wasn't obsessed with her, and I definitely was _not_ stalking her and threatening her to tell me the truth. I was positive I hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I was right. I guess that I was just waiting. Waiting for this heart break to end, because I heard that it doesn't last forever. Waiting for someone else to fill the void in my heart. That is, if I would let them.

I've never ever felt so low, so depressed. And over _Amu!_ She wasn't even worth it, and I knew it somewhere in my heart, but how could I help myself now? Amu was the only one who could throw me a ladder, and get me out of the hole I had dug myself, but who's to say that she will throw me a ladder? Maybe she blames me for what happened. When was she going to help me out o this black hole, or was she just going to let me rot in here for all eternity? Never ever have I felt so sad, upset, yet I blame myself. After all, if I had maybe been a bit better, a bit kinder, maybe she would still love me. Because the way I feel without her, yea, it's just not right.

I'll keep searching, deep within my conscious, my soul, for all the answers, just because I don't want to hurt myself, or _anyone,_ for that matter, anymore. I need peace, got to feel at ease, to know that it was never my fault. I need to be free from the pain, and finally regain my sanity. I need to somehow stop or subdue the aches and pains in my heart.

All I needed was for her to tell me why. To my face, over the phone, it didn't matter. I just needed to know. She could even write it in a letter, now, and I wouldn't care. I just needed to know.

_Why?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Loha! Mini here!

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I had to catch up with school work. XD Soo... I wrote a super long story based on the All Saints song - "Never Ever" to make up for it! (^-^)

Basically, it's written form Tadase's POV, and is about his feelings when Amu dumps him. He goes into mild depression, and he goes into a kind of trance. The days turn into nights, and time is no longer something he knows, nor recognizes. All he can see is his pain.

I've never been through heart break, so I don't know if i did a good job!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Signing out!

Mini.


End file.
